nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin
Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom based, armor related chance of spell failure is ignored). Must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell’s level to cast a spell. Class features progression Spellcasting Beginning at 4th level, a paladin gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells, which are drawn from the paladin spell list. A paladin must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a paladin must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a paladin’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the paladin’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a paladin can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. At 4th level and higher, her caster level is one-half her paladin level. Spellcasting is unaffected by Armor-related failure. Spell progression Spell list 1st-level *Bless: Allies gain +1 on attack rolls and +1 on saves against fear. *Bless Water: Makes holy water. *Bless weapon: Weapon strikes true against evil foes. *Create Water: Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. *Cure light wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). *Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or small object. *Detect Undead: Reveals undead within 60 ft. *Divine favor: You gain +1 per three levels on attack and damage rolls. *Endure elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. *Magic weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. *Protection from Chaos/Evil: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. *Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. *Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. *Restoration, lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. *Virtue: Subject gains 1 temporary hp. 2nd-level *Bull's strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. *Delay poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. *Eagle's splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. *Owl’s wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. *Remove Paralysis: Frees one or more creatures from paralysis or slow effect. *Resist energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. *Shield Other F: You take half of subject’s damage. *Undetectable Alignment: Conceals alignment for 24 hours. *Zone of Truth: Subjects within range cannot lie. 3rd-level *Cure moderate wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). *Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. *Discern Lies: Reveals deliberate falsehoods. *Dispel magic: Cancels spells and magical effects. *Heal Mount: As heal on warhorse or other special mount. *Magic Circle against Chaos: As protection from chaos, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. *Magic Circle against Evil: As protection from evil, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. *Magic weapon, greater: +1 bonus/four levels (max +5). *Prayer: Allies +1 bonus on most rolls, enemies –1 penalty. *Remove blindness/deafness: Cures normal or magical conditions. *Remove curse: Frees object or person from curse. 4th-level *Break enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. *Cure serious wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). *Death ward: Grants immunity to death spells and negative energy effects. *Dispel Chaos: +4 bonus against attacks by chaotic creatures. *Dispel Evil: +4 bonus against attacks by evil creatures. *Holy sword: Weapon becomes +5, deals +2d6 damage against evil. *Mark of Justice: Designates action that will trigger curse on subject. *Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. *Restoration M: Restores level and ability score drains. Additional Restrictions Code of Conduct A paladin must be of lawful good alignment and loses all class abilities if she ever willingly commits an evil act. Additionally, a paladin’s code requires that she respect legitimate authority, act with honor (not lying, not cheating, not using poison, and so forth), help those in need (provided they do not use the help for evil or chaotic ends), and punish those who harm or threaten innocents. Associates While she may adventure with characters of any good or neutral alignment, a paladin will never knowingly associate with evil characters, nor will she continue an association with someone who consistently offends her moral code. A paladin may accept only henchmen, followers, or cohorts who are lawful good. Multiclassing Like a member of any other class, a paladin may be a multiclass character, but multiclass paladins face a special restriction. A paladin who gains a level in any class other than paladin may never again raise her paladin level, though she retains all her paladin abilities. Ex-Paladins A paladin who ceases to be lawful good, who willfully commits an evil act, or who grossly violates the code of conduct loses all paladin spells and abilities (including the service of the paladin’s mount, but not weapon, armor, and shield proficiencies). She may not progress any farther in levels as a paladin. She regains her abilities and advancement potential if she atones for her violations (see the atonement spell description), as appropriate. Pre-release notes *The skills climb, jump and swim have been confirmed as not being implemented in NWN2. *Dispel and healing magics are highly likely to be in NWN2 as they are almost integral to the magic system of DnD. *NWN did not include any abilities which used a x/week restriction so NWN2 may restructure the Remove Disease ability. *'Lore' was used in NWN as a collective version of knowledge and other information skills. NWN2 will include it for the same reasons. NWN comparison *The discipline and parry skills were created by NWN and are not features of DnD 3.5. It is unlikely that they will re-appear in NWN2 as the were not considered particularly successful. *NWN ignored the "code of conduct", association, and "evil act" restrictions, though it did prevent characters from gaining further paladin levels if they did not meet the Lawful Good class requirement. *Alignment detection spells were not implemented and character alignment was directly used for the alignment-opposing abilities (e.g. smite evil) instead of specifically aligned auras. External resources *NWNWiki:Paladin *NWNWiki:Lore Category:Base classes Category:Confirmed_base_classes